Late Night Fun
by pretty 'n' black
Summary: This is for SomeguyY2k Digimon/Vampire chalenge! It sorta has Sora bashing so be warned. A new girl goes to Odiba High with an attraction to Tai. Tai notices something odd about her, will she show her true form? (some Takari and Tai with ? ::sorta obviou


Late Night Fun  
  
  
  
Tai sat in his homeroom class glaring at Sora. 'What a skanky bitch, she flirts with everyone, poor Matt doesn't see it though.'   
  
Tai thought to himself seeing Sora flirt with the guy sitting next to her. Tai and Sora both had the same homeroom but Matt didn't. The teacher walked in and wrote a name on the blackboard.   
  
"All right everyone! We have a new student with us, actually she is an exchange student from the U.S.A. Her name is Alexandria, please welcome Alexandria with open arms unlike the last new student." The teacher said sighing.  
  
Tai chuckled to himself, he remembered the last new student too. She was fat, ugly; she was literally a tard. Everyone made her life hell until she begged to move again. Tai was looking forward to finding a reason to tease the new kid to get his mind off the bitch known as Sora.  
  
Just then a girl stepped into the room. Tai look up half smiling but that faded right away. First he saw the clunky knee-high boots she wore. Then the uniform, but she wore it differently; she had the skirt hiked up slightly, and didn't wear the same shirt. It was the guy's uniform shirt. The white button up shirt which she had left three buttons undone at the top, much to Tai's pleasure, and three left undone at the bottom, to revile a navel ring.   
  
Also Tai saw she had a tattoo, it said Devil in hand writing just below her navel. And she wore the green jacket the same way he did, undone and free. Then he noticed on the pale skin of her neck was a necklace with a symbol on it, he remembered it from somewhere, ah yes, the sign of life to the Egyptians. She had long blonde hair, two long strands framing her face, while the rest put in a clip (like quistis from ff8). She had blue iced over eyes giving no emotion at all, her lips were pink, but naturally pink, she wore no other make up then maybe lipglosse. She was also the palest girl he'd ever met  
  
The class just stared at her and some burst out laughing at her. She gave them a very cold look, worse then the kind Matt used to give him. They shut up right away.  
  
"All right Alexandria why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" The teacher said. Alexandria straightened up and scanned the classroom and her eyes rested on Tai.   
  
"Well my parents are dead, I live with my aunt, she's 34, older then me, but dumber. She's actually normal compared to me. I know Japanese obviously enough, self taught of course, considering my parents ignored me then left me by dieing. I was born February 8th, and I'm 17, the same as most of you. I just got here and already I hate it here, it smells funny, and you people give me strange looks. My aunt says I'll get used to it here, make new friends and shit. I liked my old friends...well if you could call them friends. My 'friends' called me Alex, but by the looks of you people not one of you will call me that anyways. Can I sit down now or do I have to go on?" Alex finished.  
  
The teacher just gave her a blank look and nodded. She smiled and took a seat in front of Tai. Tai smiled and looked at her ass, but he stopped when he felt she knew he was doing it, but he couldn't help it, he was drawn to her. The teacher stood up and went to the front of the room.  
  
"O...ok class, take out your textbooks, class begins now." He said shaking slightly.   
  
Odiaba high school just got a lot more interesting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"RING!"  
  
Tai stood up and crammed everything into his backpack and headed for the door, finally he could eat. He looked up to stare face to face with Alex. He just looked at her as he slowly straightened up. She gave him a smile, not an evil one like she gave the class but a kind one, or what looked a kind smile.  
  
"You, you agreed with what I said up there, I could sense it. You dislike one girl of the student body. I'm not sure which one but you do." She said looked him up and down.   
  
Tai swallowed, how did she know? Was it that obvious?  
  
Tai got the courage to speak. "Hey since you're new wanna eat with me?" She nodded slightly and smirked when Tai said the word eat.   
  
She started walking not paying attention to Tai, not waiting for him. So he grabbed his backpack and chased after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alex sat down outside away from everyone else and Tai sat beside her. "Hey Alex, aren't you gonna eat anything?" He asked.   
  
She looked at him like he was nuts but smiled and shook her head.   
  
"I don't eat...cafeteria food." She replied.   
  
'She's way better then Sora, she's not a bitch, or at least that I know of. She's pretty, and doesn't hide who she is. Plus her ass is cute, not to mention the rest of her. God I want to kiss her so badly.' Tai thought to himself looking her over.  
  
Alex looked up at him and Tai looked away realizing he was staring and blushed slightly. She smirked.   
  
"Tai, if you want to kiss me just do it." Alex said. Tai looked up at her shocked.   
  
'How did she know what I was thinking?'   
  
"Alex who said I wanted to kiss you? Sure you have a cute ass, but.." Tai couldn't finish his sentence, she knew he was lying anyways.   
  
Alex reached over to Tai and grabbed his hand. She looked up at him.  
  
"Tai, do it if you want to..." Alex whispered into his ear.   
  
He couldn't take it anymore. Tai reached over and kissed her. Not one of those cute soft kisses, this was a hard kiss, their tongues met. Tai took over and laid her down and softly lay on top of her. Tai didn't want to go any farther then kissing afraid she might kick his ass, but Alex showed differently. She took off her jacket and unbuttoned her shirt reviling a white bra, almost see-through.   
  
Tai stopped and Alex looked upset and rejected. Tai shook his head.   
  
"No Alex, it's not you, just not here; this is a public place." He explained.  
  
Alex smiled and buttoned her shirt back up.   
  
"Taichi-san, there aren't many out there like you, most would've taken advantage...and I thank you for it, meet me after school, right here." Alex said standing up, the bell rang and she left, Tai sat there completely out of it.   
  
"What the hell just happened?" He said to himself before running back to school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the rest of the day Tai couldn't take his mind off what happened at lunch, in 10 minutes school would be over, they just got out of gym, a class he shared with Matt, and Davis. Tai had seen the girls outside running track, Alex won every time, she was really fast, and she beat all the other girls by meters. Matt waved his hand in front of Tai's face.   
  
"Earth to Tai! You there? Or are you thinking dirty thoughts with your hands down your pants." Matt yelled laughing and everyone else did, Tai shook his head.   
  
"No Matt, not everyone has to do what you do." Tai replied, Matt gave him an evil look but both of them burst out laughing, they always joked like this but didn't take it seriously.   
  
"So Tai got any plans tonight?" Davis asked him putting his shirt on.   
  
"Yeah I'm supposed to meet the new chick after school." Tai said, Davis gave him a weird look, but didn't say anything. But Matt was ready and willing.   
  
"What are you nuts?! She's like evil, Sora told me what she said." Matt yelled. Tai put the rest of his clothes on and glared at Matt.  
  
"Was that before or after she told you that last night she gave Adam head in the park last night?" Tai told him. Matt looked shocked, but it was the truth.  
  
"Matt she's a whore ok, she gets fucks where ever she finds them, don't stay with her, you're my best friend, I'm just trying to look after you k?" Tai said softening up.  
  
Matt nodded slowly, in his heart he knew it was true. Tai grabbed his things and left the change room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the girls change room Alex was already changing, she didn't take a shower like all the other girls. She didn't need to, she wasn't all sweaty like the other girls. She looked at the stalls and could see the naked, wet, busty girls in the showers. Sure there were curtains, but Alex could see anyways. She smirked when she saw Sora mastur bating.  
  
About 2 minutes later all the girls were out, including Sora. Alex was just putting on her uniform while the other girls put on their makeup; Alex couldn't stand the stuff. But apparently, some of these girls needed it. Sora walked up to Alex after she was done and gave her a cold look.   
  
"Look its miss thinks she's all that?" Sora said in Alex's face.   
  
Alex smirked and tilted her head slightly.   
  
"Oh and look at this, its miss' mastur bates in the showers." Alex said back in a girl girls voice mocking Sora while keeping a straight face.  
  
Sora turned bright red, and got really pissed off. She slammed Alex against the locker, but Alex didn't seem to mind, it didn't even look like it hurt.  
  
"All right you little bitch, you are so asking for it!" Sora yelled in her face, Alex gave her face like something smelled funny.   
  
"And you're asking for a breath mint, or at least I hope so." Alex said waving her hand in front of her face.   
  
Sora had enough. Sora punched Alex in the face, Alex's face went to the side but she wasn't hurt, and Sora was known for being strong.  
  
Alex faced Sora and smiled evilly showing all of her teeth, and a pair of fangs. Before Sora knew what was coming, Alex kneed her in the stomach, when Sora bent down in pain Alex took both her hands and slammed them into Sora's head causing her to fall smacking her face into the little bench surounding the lockers gor the girls to sit on. Alex looked around at all the scared girls nodded her head and gave a smile.  
  
"I wont hurt you, don't worry." Said Alex picking up her bag, the girls calmed down and smiled, they were glad Sora got what she deserved, she had stolen many of their boy friends. Alex walked out through the empty halls smiling to herself.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai was waiting outside where he and Alex 'ate' lunch. He looked down at his watch and sighed, she was 10 minutes late.   
  
'Sure girls take long in the change room, but this is nuts.' Tai thought to himself staring over at the front steps of the school. That when he felt something warm on his neck, something soft, warm and soothing. He turned his head to see Alex and grinned slightly. She was kissing his neck gently but stopped and grinned back.  
  
"Tai, I'm sorry I'm late, I had to take care of something first." She said giving him that smile that made him melt. Tai nodded just happy she showed up.   
  
'She's so beautiful, and smart, she's just different in her own way. It's weird...I feel so drawn to her. Something about this girl...can't quite put my finger on it...' Tai thought to himself.  
  
Alex tilted her head to the side and looked him up and down.   
  
'What is she doing?' He asked himself.   
  
Alex's eyes widened when she saw Sora heading towards them, angry with blood dripping down from her forehead ad a bloody nose. Tai turned around to see what it was and started laughing.  
  
"Alex you stupid little bitch! How dare you run out on me before we finished our fight!" Sora yelled in Alex's face.   
  
Alex stood up to Sora face to face, nose to nose, so close Alex could smell the fear coming from Sora. Alex gave her a cold look and smirked.  
  
"Now you see Sora when you fall on the ground and don't get up, and have.... blood dripping down your face. I say it's over." Alex said longing on the word blood and licked her lips slightly. Sora backed away shaking her head and turned to Tai.  
  
"Tai come with me, or stay with the freak, you always wanted me. I know you have." Sora asked but Tai shook his head.   
  
"Grrrrrrrrr Tai! You fucking little pussy boy! Fine stay with the freak! Stay with her! Stay with the loser, you'll be back." Sora said turning and walked away.  
  
Tai just stood there, he finally snapped out of it when Alex took his hand. "Tai come with me, come with me and I'll show you all my secrets. Would you like to know them?" Alex said looking him straight in the eye.   
  
Tai looked back at her. Alex's eyes were dark blue, with a distant gaze. Tai felt uncomfortable, it was like she was looking through him, into his soul, looking for answers. Her eyes....something was wrong with them. They didn't cast a reflection.  
  
Tai was about to answer when Kari ran up to him.   
  
"Ready to go Tai?" Kari asked. Tai didn't answer; he just stood there. Kari looked at Tai with a questioning look and then saw Alex standing there.   
  
"Oh sorry did I interrupt?" Kari asked. Alex frowned, turned and walked away.   
  
"Who was that Tai?" Kari asked. Tai shook his head and smiled down at Kari.  
  
"That was Alex, a new girl at school." Tai replied and looked for Alex, but she was gone. Tai turn and looked around the schoolyard but she was no where.   
  
'How did she leave so fast?' Tai asked himself. Kari took his hand and pulled gently.  
  
"Come on Tai we have to go home, mom doesn't like us staying out when she cooks her 'special' meals." Kari said. Tai sighed and walked home thinking of one thing. Alex.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Alex was walking through the park at about what seemed like 10 at night. It was pitch black; the only lights were the little old fashioned lights around the park. Alex breathed in the air but stopped when she heard noises. She listened carefully waiting for her senses to kick in. Faint moaning at first then loud groans and moans. Alex smirked and walked toward the moans.  
  
There she saw Sora on a bench with some guy, looked like the type that you'd think to be captain of the football team. Alex smirked and walked up to them neither heard her coming until Sora heard a yell. Alex had sunk her fangs into his neck sucking every little bit blood left in the poor horny bastard.   
  
Sora couldn't move, her first mistake.   
  
Alex looked at her with a sort of lustful hungry gaze. Alex licked the blood off her lips and threw the boy off Sora. Sora finally got control and ran. Unfortunately for Sora Alex grabbed her from behind and bit her neck and began to feed. Sora screamed out loud for help but then Sora fell lifeless to the ground.   
  
Alex bent down and snapped Sora's neck and the foot ball captains, and walked away smiling. She hadn't eaten in days.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Tai was sitting in his living room with a full stomach and smiled. His mom for once cooked something good. He was flipping through the channels but stooped at the news channel when he hard Sora's name. Tai sat up in shock and listened carefully.  
  
"Tonight at about 10:30pm eyewitness's found two people found dead. One a Bruce Cambell, and one Sora Takenouchi. They were brutally murdered this evening. Both of their necks were snapped and there faces and necks were covered in blood. Some of these scenes may be too gruesome for some viewers. Viewer discretion is advised." Said the TV newscaster.  
  
Kari and their mom walked in. "What about Sora Tai?" Kari asked and then saw Sora being lifted into one of those plastic bags, her neck was twisted around and had small bones sticking out of her neck and was covered in blood. Kari screamed and hugged her mother. Their mother just stood there in shock, not believing what she was looking at.  
  
"Why would someone kill Sora? And so brutally?" Tai's mother asked herself as Kari cried while hugging her mom. Tai shook his head, stood up and left the room. Not a word was spoken on Tai's behalf; he just went to his room and slammed the door. Tai sat on his bed, thought for a moment. Tai started laughing, laughing quietly so his family wouldn't hear him but he just laughed, and soon he laughed himself to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Tai smashed his hand down on his alarm clock shutting it off.   
  
'Damn thing, why is it on, on a Saturday? Piece of shit....' Tai thought to himself dragging himself out of bed.   
  
He walked into the kitchen to see Kari slowly eating breakfast with tears streaming down her face; she was upset about Sora. Tai ignored it today and went to the shower.  
  
Tai turned on the water to warm, and turned on the little radio on the shelf so he could listen to his CD's. He turned it on only to hear some classical music.   
  
'God Kari can't you take out your CD's when you're done?' Tai thought but left it in anyways.   
  
Tai striped down to his birthday suit and carefully stepped into the shower. He smiled as the warm water hit his bare skin. He loved the feeling of it washing away down his body and closed his eyes. He washed his hair and lets the suds run down his body but felt something wrap around him.   
  
His eyes flashed open and turned around quickly. He saw Alex standing there, water dripping down her long blonde hair, and light peaches and cream skin. Tai slowly felt him get hard as he stared at the naked girl.   
  
"How....How you'd get in here?" Tai asked stuttering as he tried to only look at the girl's face. Alex smirked as she saw Tai become hard when he looked at her.  
  
"Why Tai, you left your balcony doors open; anyone could get in." Alex said. Tai looked confused and shook his head.  
  
"But I live on one of the top floors, how'd you get up?" Tai asked. Alex moved a step closer to him and slid her hands up to his chest and leaned against him softly.  
  
"I told you yesterday I'd show you all my secrets, but you left with that girl. I must admit Taichi-san I was disappointed you didn't come with me. But I found other things to do. Taichi-san, would you still like to know my secrets?" Alex whispered in his ear. Tai shuddered when her soft cool breath touched his warm wet skin. Tai just simply nodded.  
  
Alex kissed him with such passion Tai was taken of guard and stumbled back a little. Tai found his center again and kissed back. Alex stepped back and held his face and made him look at her naked form. Tai blushed and felt himself become very hard. First he saw her soft skin of her neck, she was still wearing her onc chain around her neck. Then lower to her chest, she wasn't big busted or anything but she wasn't flat either. Then to her perfectly clean shaven womanhood. Then down to her creamy silky smooth legs.  
  
Tai looks back up at her in shock, she was gorgeous. Tai kissed her deeply and Alex easily returned the kiss. Alex looked at Tai and ran her hands down his well-formed chest, he had gotten more...'fit'. Alex took Tai's hand and slid it down her body, down the left side of her face, down her left shoulder, over her left breast, down her side, over her left ass cheek.  
  
Alex kissed his neck slowly sucking on his skin. Tai's head rolled back and Alex bared a pair of fangs that Tai did not see. She was about to bite into him when she stopped herself and looked at him with her eyes full of hidden tears. Then there was a knock on the door. Tai's head snapped up as he heard it, he blinked once and was alone in the shower and the water was running cold. Tai looked around, Alex was gone. He opened the shower curtain but she wasn't to be seen.  
  
"Tai! Tai? Matt's here you've been in there a while! Come on and get out!" Kari yelled at him. Tai shut off the shower and stepped out. He dried off and wrapped a towel around his torso. Tai walked out of the bathroom into his room and changed into a pair of blue jeans and a black muscle shirt. Tai walked into the living room and saw Matt sitting there, little or no expression on his face at all.   
  
"Hey Matt, let's go in my room ok?" Tai said quietly. Matt looked up at him nodded and followed Tai to his room. Tai sat on his bed as Matt paced around his room.   
  
"Tai, she was killed; they still don't know who did it. Why would someone do that?" Matt asked Tai turning to him with an expression of pain and regrets. Tai stood up and walked over to his friend.  
  
"Matt...I don't know, maybe some weirdo's idea of fun. Maybe someone's trying to get back at her. Matt everyone is upset about this...but you should get over it. What did you really like about her?" Tai asked putting a hand on Matt's shoulder staring him straight in the eye.  
  
Matt shook his head slowly. "Sora, she never did anything with me, she was the one that tried to make me have sex with her. When I told her no she flipped and started cheating on me...she wasn't a nice person but I can't help but miss her." Matt said looking down at the ground in shame.  
  
Then Matt hugged him. The last thing he ever thought Matt would do. Tai slowly hugged back as his friend cried into his chest. Tai was realizing how fragile Matt was. One thing could break him down. They stood there for several minutes until Matt took a deep breath and looked up at Tai.  
  
"Tai...thanks." Matt said slowly and quietly. Tai smiled and nodded and hugged his friend again.  
  
Outside on Tai's bedroom balcony a figure was hiding behind the white curtain smiling with a white pair of fangs glistening.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari knocked on Tai's door slowly. "Tai? Matt? You guys in there?" Kari asked through the door. No answer. Kari slowly opened the door and saw Tai and Matt smiling at each other and laughing. Kari smiled to herself. Tai could cheer almost anyone up, no matter how sad.   
  
"You guys, come quickly. They got news on Sora's murder on TV." Kari said. Matt and Tai ran out of Tai's room and stared at the TV.  
  
"More new on the death of Bruce Cambell, and Sora Takenouchi. It appears that this is a cannibal case. Bruce's neck was snapped and then a small chunk of his neck was supposedly bitten out of his neck. He was found with very little blood left. Sora had blood all over her chest and was fully drained of blood, yet her neck wasn't snapped so brutally as the other. We advise people to be cautious and careful. We have no clues so far as to who killed them. If you have any information call the number on the bottom of the screen."   
  
Tai looked at Matt with concern. Matt looked heart broken; he just stood there staring at the TV. Tai put an arm on Matt's shoulder. Matt turned to him; Tai smiled at him slightly. Matt nodded.  
  
"I'm gonna go, Tai a bunch of us were gonna go to the club tonight. You wanna come?" Matt asked. Tai smiled. At least his friend still wanted to have fun. Tai nodded and winked at him.  
  
"I'll be there by 10:00pm. I got some shit I gotta do first, k?" Tai said smiling at his friend.  
  
"All right. Now we'll be expecting you, so if you don't show up, you're gonna get your ass kicked." Matt said walking out laughing. Tai smiled and walked back to his room. He was glad his friend was feeling better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt checked his watch. '9:30pm already, shit I have to get going.' Matt thought changing into his black button up shirt and blue jeans. He grabbed his keys took one last look in the mirror and left.   
  
Matt was walking down the street, hard to believe it was already dark. He saw the streetlights flicker on. He noticed he was heading in the direction of the park where Sora was killed. Matt stopped looked around and crossed the street. He'd rather not take his chances.  
  
Matt checked his watch again, 9:45pm. 'Tai is gonna kill me.' Matt thought to himself and quickened his pace. He felt someone tap his shoulder. Matt turned around to see the new girl Sora had told him about grinning at him.   
  
"Do you have the time?" Alex asked. Matt just stared at her, if it were possible his jaw would've hit the ground. She had her blonde hair down, and was wearing a short black backless dress, and black knee high boots. Matt blushed as he noticed he was staring and looked at his watch.   
  
"It's 9:50pm...Alex right?" Matt said looking to see her smile grow bigger. She nodded and her blonde came out from behind her ears.  
  
"Yes that's right, it's been a while since I've eaten..." She said looking at Matt with a hungry lustful look in her eyes.   
  
She took Matt's hand and headed for the park. She sat him down on a bench and began to kiss him passionately and hungrily. Matt was shocked at first but soon he gave in and began to kiss back. She started kissing down Matt's neck as he gave out lustful moans as a sign to continue. Alex bared her fangs and sunk them into his neck. Matt yelled out but was quickly silenced by another kiss. Matt's lips were covered in his own blood. Alex went back to her feeding and Matt began to lose his grip on reality and passed out.   
  
Alex stood up not finishing him off like she did to Sora, she bent over and licked the blood of his neck till his wound was clean and licked the blood of his lips. She laid him down on the bench and put her hand on his cheek. Any friend of Taichi-sans was a friend of hers, but someone so close to him had to....be taken care of.   
  
Alex slowly walked out of the park whipping the blood off her mouth. She saw Tai waiting outside the club waiting for Matt to show up but smiled when he saw her. Alex walked towards him and they entered the club.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Tai and Alex were drinking at the bar when Tai caught from the corner of his eye, T.K and Kari dirty dancing and kissing out on the dance floor. His eyes widened in shook. 'Those two?! Together?! When?! How?!' He asked himself flipping right out. Alex looked in the direction Tai was and smirked.  
  
"Tai what's the big deal? They're just kissing." Alex asked him taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"But...But it's my sister and T.K?! This is nuts! They were just friends!" Tai yelled still flipping out.  
  
Alex started to laugh and stood up. "No more drinks for you mister." She said taking his hand leading him to the dance floor. Tai smiled at her and calmed down. She was right, they were just kissing, but still it seemed odd.  
  
Tai and Alex started dancing, and Alex was getting really close, not that Tai wasn't enjoying it. Alex looked so gorgeous, the way she dressed, the way she wore her hair, the way she danced. Everything she did was perfect.  
  
Tai saw T.K and Kari leaving towards the exit, just what the hell were they doing? Tai would have a talk with Kari after. Alex saw the look on his face and pulled him towards her. "Forget about them, they're just having fun, like we could." Alex said grinning.   
  
Tai nodded and took her hand leading to one of the rooms. As soon as they were in Alex shut the door and started kissing him. Tai was a bit shocked but started kissing back. Tai was having enough of her games and getting interrupted. He roughly pulled the string on the back of her dress and pulls the dress over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra much to Tai's liking and had a black pair of panties on.  
  
Alex grinned evilly and pulled his shirt off and started working on his pants. Tai pushed her onto the bed not letting her get his pants off. He ripped off her panties and started kissing her again. He closed his eyes enjoying this moment.   
  
But when he opened his eyes he saw her eyes had turned dark blood red. His eyes widened and he stood up quickly. Alex realized what happened and sat up quickly. Tai was grabbed his shirt and headed to the door.  
  
"Please Tai, wait!" Alex yelled after him, Tai paused for a moment and sighed.   
  
He turned around with a sort of scared look on his face. He saw Alex was crying, the tears slowly running down her pale cheeks. She pulled the blanket around herself and walked over to him.  
  
"Please Tai don't be scared...let me explain." She said quietly tears still streaming down her face.   
  
Tai nodded slowly still scared as hell but felt sad as well for the crying girl. They walked back over to the bed and Alex kept her back to Tai.  
  
"You were the one that killed Sora and that other guy; you did, didn't you?" Tai asked, he only saw her nod her head slowly.   
  
Tai wasn't really shocked, he figured as much. He slowly moved his hand onto her shoulder. He felt her tense up from his light touch. He slowly turned her to him and pulled her to him. He held her as she cried into his chest.  
  
"Tai I'm not human; I've done things you can't even imagine...I'm so sorry." She whispered.   
  
"Were you going to kill me, Alex?" Tai asked looking down at her. She looked up at him shaking her head slightly.  
  
"No Tai, as soon as I saw you, I felt something. Something from you, drawn me to you, hurt, anger, I was drawn to you, I'd never put you through what I've been through." She said.  
  
Tai slowly whipped the tears from her cheeks.   
  
"Alex, please tell me, what are you? I don't understand, what do you mean you were drawn to me?" Tai asked still not sure if she was being sincere.  
  
"Tai I feed off other people, that is how I live, off the blood of others. I don't know who I really am or why I'm here. All I know is I was waiting for someone. Someone to help me, I think that person is you. Taichi-san I love you." Alex replied looking down.  
  
Tai's eyes widened. No one had ever told him they loved him, well other then his mom. He looked down at her with soft eyes smiling at her. He knew she was being sincere, But why him? No one ever really wanted him. Sora didn't...  
  
"Alex, stay with me, run away with me, we'll go far away, just you and me, to another place. A place were we'll both be together, not judged." Tai said soothingly holding her closer.  
  
Alex looked up at him. "What do you mean? I couldn't do that to you Tai."   
  
"Alex, please, I'm like you, let's go together, please? I love you." Tai said trying to convince her.   
  
Alex slowly nodded and placed her lips to his neck. She looked at him once more from the corner of her eye. He nodded encouraging her to go on. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and sunk her fangs into his neck.  
  
Tai kept his eyes closed even though it hurt, a lot. She stopped herself before she drained him fully and licked his neck clean. Tai opened his eyes and looked down at her. She was staring at the ground still not sure about her choice. Tai tilted her chin to him and softly kissed her on the lips.   
  
"Alex, we should go, but there is something I have to do first." Tai said smiling at her as a sign everything would be ok.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bye T.K! I had fun, see you tomorrow." She said waving to T.K and shutting the door. She smiled and walked happily to her room. She grinned and turned on her CD player to Destiny's Child while she got undressed. As she was slipping off her shirt she saw a note on her dresser.  
  
She picked it up and looked at it curiously. On the front it said, please read-Kari. She opened it up and began to read.  
  
~Dear Kari  
  
I'm leaving tonight, and I won't be coming back. I'm sorry, I doubt you'll ever know why I left. Well remember when I was upset I couldn't be with Sora? And how I said I would never find any one for me? That I was never picked, always second best? I found the one, who I never thought was for me. She and I are running away together, just her and me, please Kari forgive me. I'll miss you most of all, my sister. Don't even bother looking for me, no one will ever find me. Please tell mom and dad and the others, I'll miss them as well. I hope you have a fun life with T.K, I saw how happy you are together.  
  
Love, your brother, Tai~  
  
Kari's eyes widened as she read the letter. She slowly dropped the letter into her garbage can and took her lighter near her candles. She lit the letter on fire with tears rolling down her cheeks. She watched the letter be surrounded by flames.   
  
Tai sighed and walked towards the edge of the balcony outside his sister's room. Alex looked at him full of sadness standing on the ledge.   
  
"Good bye Kari, I'm sorry." He said jumping off the ledge with Alex, as Kari stared past her curtain watching Tai until he was just a black dot.... then nothing.  
  
  
  
~~Alright, that was my second story for fanfiction.net and not my last. I will take flames of course, but please only good ones that make sense. Not ones like 'Sora's cool! You shouldn't have killed her! You suck...blah blah blah' Type of thing even though I expect Sora fans will be mad. And even though there was adult content I think and R rating suited not NC-17 because there was no actual sex. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed, please review.~~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
